


Words hurt

by Scarfaxia



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jeff the Killer - Freeform, Liu Woods - Freeform, Sex Work, Unhealthy Relationships, homicidal liu - Freeform, jeff is a hitman, not JeffxLiu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarfaxia/pseuds/Scarfaxia
Summary: Jeff fails yet another mission and lashes out at his brother Liu! Warning; this chapter contains adult themes such as sex work, mentions of drug/alcohol use, and just an unhealthy relationship between the two brothers ! not JeffxLiu !
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Words hurt

Jeff angrily fiddled with his keys as he tried to unlock the front door to his and his brother's shitty apartment. He couldn't believe he fucked up this badly today. He was angry. With himself more than anything but that didn't mean he wouldn't take his anger out on someone else. Jeff swiftly unlocked the door and kicked it open with his foot. This resulted in the door handle banging into the wall on the inside. There already was a large indent from how many times he had done this. Their landlord had complained about it several times and even threatened to throw the brothers out on the street. To which Jeff only responded with an angry 'Fuck you' and more door slamming. 

Once Jeff was inside he slammed the door shut and kicked his shoes off. "Liu, I'm home!" He yelled, his voice bouncing off the dirty walls of their little apartment. Not soon after Jeff announced that he had returned, Liu came around the corner and greeted him "Hey Jeff, how did it go?". Liu's voice was timid and more on the quiet side, he knew to not piss his brother off when he's this angry. If he did, it would end in screaming and punches being thrown at him. 

"Just fucking fantastic Liu! The stupid fuck I was meant to shoot got away! His fucking guards noticed me and alerted him" He rambled on about how pissed he was that he failed this mission, cussing every sentence, his insult towards the man got increasingly worse. Liu just stood there and listened until his brother was done and shoved him against a wall to walk past him. Liu knew not to take it too personally, Jeff didn't mean to hurt him, surely.

Liu followed his enraged brother into the kitchen "You'll do better next time, Jeff" He tried to make him feel better somehow, he really did. 

"There won't be a next time Liu if I keep fucking up!" Jeff quickly spun around and faced his much shorter brother. He seemed to slowly calm down even though he was still angry "I hardly get jobs anymore! If I don't get my shit together we're gonna be out on the street" An angry sigh left his scarred mouth. His hand brushed through his messy black hair "I don't know how I'm gonna pay our rent this month" 

"Don't worry too much about that, I can pay it this month too" Liu insisted as he walked over to a small bag that was laying on the kitchen table. Jeff raised his eyebrow as he watched Liu open it and pull out a couple hundred dollars. He knew Liu earned a good amount of money from his job but he never bothered to ask exactly how much. Instead of feeling grateful and relieved that they were still able to pay rent, he felt weirdly jealous. Useless. Like a failure. If he couldn't even provide shelter and food for his little brother what was he good for? Nothing. At least in Jeff's opinion.

Jeff frowned and crossed his arms defensively "Liu, you don't have to" His tone of voice was stern and demanding. "But I want to! I want to help you out-" before Liu could say more Jeff angrily snatched the money out of Liu's hand and aggressively threw it to the side " Fuck sake Liu! I don't want you to pay shit okay?! You get paid for being a whore!" Jeff didn't think before he said that. This happens a lot. Him screaming at Liu before thinking about it. This time was different though. This hit Liu hard. 

The smaller one lowered his arms and stared at his brother in disbelieve. Never had he called him that nor had he judged him for working as an exotic dancer, or stripper, whatever you want to call it. Infact, Jeff had supported him, encouraged him even. Liu swallowed thickly and tried to bite back tears 

"I-I'm not a whore!" Despite his efforts of keeping his tears from spilling over, they did anyway "And fuck you! I'm trying to help you out but you just fucking insult me!" Liu yelled at Jeff who stood in silence. Liu had never felt this hurt from something he had said. It felt god awful.

"Maybe if you didn't blow your money on fucking drugs we wouldn't be in this situation!" 

Liu had enough and quickly left the room. Leaving Jeff standing alone in their small kitchen. Jeff felt bad for saying that. He rarely ever felt bad for anything he did or said but this, this left a bad taste in his mouth. He sighed shakily and decided it was best if he followed Liu to apologize. Even though apologizing hurt his precious little ego. 

Jeff slowly dragged his feet over the floor, his stomach felt heavy, like he just swallowed a bunch of rocks or something. When he reached their bedroom door he opened it and quietly stepped inside. Their bedroom was probably the darkest room in the apartment. And also the dirtiest. Liu tried to keep everything as clean as possible except for this room, it's like he gave up on it. 

Liu laid on the double bed, hugging one of his pillows. Besides the bed were piles of clothes and empty water or vodka bottles. Liu didn't have the healthiest way of dealing with shit either, but he wasn't gonna bring that up. Jeff sat down at the edge of the bed, propping his elbows on his thighs. He felt awkward as he had never done this before, but he knew he should do this.

"You're not a whore" His voice was quieter than usual. You could hear the regret and guilt. Liu slightly lifted his head and opened his eyes, but didn't say anything. He waited for what else he had to say. 

"I'm sorry...You're not a whore, Liu" He buried his face in his rough hands "I'm just upset that I can't even care for you. I'm too fucking stupid to do my job properly" Jeff's words were muffled by his hands but Liu understood every word he said. It made him feel bad for making such a big deal out of it. Jeff didn't mean what he said. He should know that. Liu heaved himself up into a sitting position, his head was hurting from all the yelling and crying. He was used to the feeling by now but it was still a pain. Liu forgave him, hugged him, and they went back to normal. He knew that things would escalate like this again soon. It always did. They always fought. But Liu always came crawling back to Jeff because he was the only thing he had left.


End file.
